The present invention pertains to the electronic control art and, more particularly, to improved fault detection and equalizing apparatus for the same.
Electronic controllers are well known in the prior art. In a typical application, a controller responds to two or more parameter sense signals to produce a controlled output. Specific applications for electronic controllers to which the preferred embodiments of the invention are addressed are aircraft electrohydraulic feel force generating systems and rudder ratio changer servo loops. Both of these systems relate to the safe operation of an aircraft and, as such, should be precise in operation. Further, a controller should include fault detection circuitry which accurately and quickly indicates the condition of a fault in the system. Moreover, the controller should include equalization cirucitry to eliminate fault indications which would otherwise be caused by system tolerances.
The prior art systems have not provided the above functions, particularly for the above-identified applications.